


School Days

by LenoraLana



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLana/pseuds/LenoraLana
Summary: What would happen if the younger versions main characters of Kotor had been together at playground, in a weird AU school? Purely crack, just for fun. I once had this published on KotorFanMedia under the name Walruseater.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	School Days

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, there was a school on Nar Shadda. And in that school, there were many species' who attended the classes there, from first grade to eighth grade...

It was time for lunch. For many, it was just a time to get out of class, complain about how hard math was, gossip about which vending machine wasn't working this week, and eat cafeteria food that looked like it had been run over by a car and scraped off the road afterwards.

But for twelve-year-old Carth Onasi, it was just a time to eat. He knew he was going to be a Republic captain when he grew up, so he wanted to study hard. It didn't matter that the thin slice of meat looked like something scraped out of his shoe, nor did it matter that the applesauce looked like a left-over biology project. It was just food, and he ate it quietly. He just hoped he wouldn't spill anything on his orange sweater again. Last time he did, it had taken his mother a long time to get the stain out.

He glanced up from the food at the sound of giggling. Yup, sure enough, it was Revan and the gang. Those three girls, Bastila, Juhani, and Revan, seemed inseparable. No doubt they were thinking about their slumber party tonight, where they would talk about boys, do each other's hair, and play Truth or Dare. Carth rolled his eyes. Girls. He returned his attention to his lunch.

As he finished his meal, he suddenly heard a yelp that was accompanied by the sound of a tray hitting the floor. "I'm sorry!" a girl's voice exclaimed. "You got in my way on purpose," came the gruff voice of the school-yard bully.

Carth tensed. It was Morgana, the pretty red-head in his class. She was a shy girl who kept to herself most of the time, but he'd noticed that there were times when she would watch him. Whenever he looked at her, she would turn away and resume whatever she had been doing. Most of the time Carth just ignored her, since she seemed to be the sort who wanted to be left alone. But this time...

Big Candy grabbed the girl roughly by the arms. "I've warned you before to stay out of my way!" he snapped. He shoved her firmly against the floor.

"Leave her alone, Canderous!" Carth shouted, and bolted forward. He drew back his fist and connected it firmly with the Mandalorian boy's jaw.

Canderous fell backwards and sat hard on the ground, stunned. A little blood could be seen coming from the corner of his mouth, and he touched it gingerly. Then he burst into tears, then got up and ran off. "I'll get you at recess, Onasi!" He shouted over his shoulder, then disappeared from sight.

Carth helped Morgana to her feet. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

The girl stammered, then said "Yeah, I'm okay." She seemed more scared than anything else, and for some reason, she didn't meet his eyes. Carth helped her pick up everything that she and Big Candy had dropped and spilled when they collided, then she excused herself and went to get another tray. He disposed of the things they had picked up, then he grabbed a wad of napkins from the cafeteria to wipe up the spilled milk.

As he quietly mopped it up, he thought, Big Candy doesn't cry over spilt milk... but he blubbers over a punch in the face! He snickered.

It wasn't long before lunch was over, and everyone returned to class. They spent an hour and a half in Mr. Brown's class, listening to his droning monotone as he explained how mushrooms grow without chlorophyll. He was totally oblivious as all of the students staring at him blankly, going from attentive to braindead in seconds.

About the only word his students actually heard him say was "All right, class dismissed." Those very words sounded like a burst of beautiful music coming fourth to announce that something wonderful was about to happen. Everyone knew what was next: RECESS!

There was a stampede as everyone headed out of the classroom. Mr. Brown's voice was lost amongst the thunderous sound of footfalls as he told everyone to have fun in recess, play safe, and be nice.

Of course no one bothered to take his advice, even if they had heard it. The kids proceeded play by hanging upside-down from the monkey-bars, throwing themselves off of the moving swings, and slamming feet-first into the kid at the bottom of the slide who never got out of the way in time.

But none of this could compare to the inevitable doom that Carth knew he must face; the Wrath of Big Candy. And sure enough, the Mandalorian boy approached Carth in the middle of the playground. He rolled up his sleeves, revealing his thick, muscular arms, and clenched his hands into fists.

A crowd began to gather around, and they all stared with anticipation. Everyone knew that Big Candy was tough, and could beat up anybody. But Carth was athletic, and he was the best foot-ball player anybody could ask for.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" came the voice of the Pipsqueak, as everyone called him, "Gather around and see the Big Match between Big Candy and the Invincible, and Carth Onasi the Football Champ!"

There were cheers all around and applause. Pipsqueak always knew how to draw attention, and he was such a chatty little fellow-even though he was always getting rammed into by other kids because he never got off the bottom of the slide in time. Well, at least it explained why he always walked the way he did...

"So, you think you can take me, one-on-one?" Big Candy asked Carth.

"I don't want to fight you," Carth said.

"Oh? Are you a chicken?" Big Candy laughed. "Look everybody, Carth is chicken! Buck-buck-buck-buck!" He clucked, and burst out laughing until he doubled over. Finally, he managed to get ahold of himself, and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "You don't want to disappoint your pretty little girlfriend, do you?"

Carth didn't know what he was talking about-until he spotted Morgana in the crowd. She was looking at him, her eyes bright and shining, like the stars in the sky. She has a crush on me... he realized suddenly. Suddenly he felt as though he would let her down if he didn't stick up for himself... and her.

Big Candy was impaired by all of his laughing, so it was an easy victory. Carth drew back his fist and punched Canderous squarely on the nose.

The Mandalorian fell onto the ground, stunned. He stared at the sky for several moments, unmoving, as the crowd stared in wide-eyed silence. Finally, Big Candy rose stiffly, rubbed his nose, then nodded. "Your honor... is worthy of that of a Mandalorian," he said quietly. Then he extended a hand, and shook Carth's hand.

The crowd parted as Big Candy walked away, bearing himself tall and proud.

Everyone cheered and gathered around Carth, lifting him into the air and shouting, "Carth won! Carth won!" Carth felt embarrassed, but he smiled in spite of himself.

When the others finally set him down on the ground, he found himself face to face with Morgana. "Hi," she said sweetly.

"Um, hi," Carth said nervously, grinning like an idiot.

Little did either of them know that that was the very beginning of something bigger...


End file.
